Kitty VS Life: Full Unaired Episodes!
I was a huge fan of Kitty vs. Life since I was a kid. Suddenly, it stopped airing. I looked on eBay for random cassettes of the show. Then, suddenly I saw a tape with the name of "Kitty vs Life: Full Unaired Episodes" and decided to buy it. It came in within 2 minutes. Weird. When I saw it, it had red text with blood-red backround saying "KITTY VS LIFE: Full Unaired Episodes." It was rated R. That's strange, I could've sworn it was rated PG. And it was approximately 666 minutes, too. I ran upstairs to my room, put in the VHS, and played it. BIG MISTAKE. There were 4 episodes available. The first one was called "Andralina's Descent," the second one was called "Antasia and the Wrongberries," the third one was called "Ocelot and Wolfie in Dismay," and the last one just said "4." I played "Andralina's Descent." It skipped the theme. The title screen was blood-red with red text saying "Andralina's Descent". After 2 seconds, it faded to Andralina falling. She landed on her feet (or on all of her paws), then collapsed, yelling that she broke every paw. Neither Blackbear, Foxy, Antasia, nor her parents, Ocelot and Wolfie, came to help her. She let out a bloodcurdling scream that lasted for 4 minutes before seeing a knife, bites the handle of it, and somehow managed to cut off her paws. Static drowned out her cries as she stabbed her stomach. Andralina's mouth let go of the knife and she closed her eyes, meaning she died. It then went back to the main menu. "Andralina's Descent" was replaced with Andralina's name along with some Japanese text saying "は今死んでいます。" This translated to "Andralina is dead now." I then selected "Antasia and the Wrongberries." There wasn't a title screen. It just went right to the episode. Antasia can be seen mourning at a grave (which might be Andralina's), with Wrongberries beside her. She had a flashback of a scene of Season 5, Episode 4, "Don't Eat Those Berries." She tried to eat a Wrongberry when Andralina stopped her. She said, "Those are Wrongberries. These type of berries are poisonous, and if you eat just enough of them, they can kill you." The flashback ended, and a knife was seen on top of the grave. She took it and stabbed her heart, eating as many Wrongberries as she can until she died. An image flashed on the screen. I was able to rewind to see a photo of Andralina with a stab mark on her stomach, bleeding, empty eye sockets, and realistic bones where the paws were supposed to be. Her organs were also beside her. I puked. When I played the tape again, it was at the menu. "Antasia and the Wrongberries" was replace with Antasia's name along with "も、死んでいます。両親が隣にあります。" It translated to: "Antasia is also dead. Her parents are next." I selected "Ocelot and Wolfie in Dismay." It started with Ocelot and Wolfie, the parents, mourning over 2 graves (Andralina and Antasia's). Ocelot (the mom) looks at Wolfie (the dad) and sighs. "I wish-" Static drowned out the audio for a a second. "...didn't cause our kids to die." Who caused the poor kittens to die? The two got Wrongberries. They kitty-kissed for a second before stabbing a Wrongberry with their claws and made them touch each other. "For-" More static interrupted. It repeated itself. They ate about 6 Wrongberries before blinking. When they blinked, their eyes were empty sockets. They were bleeding like Andralina's in the flashing image. Then, static came on the screen for a few seconds before showing Ocelot and Wolfie with their stomachs slit and their organs on top of them. Static came on the screen again before going back to the main menu. "Ocelot and Wolfie in Dismay" was replaced with "彼女の家族のすべてが死んでいます。 あなたは彼の次の犠牲者になります。" It translated to: "All of her family is dead. You will be his next victim.' The episode "4" was replaced with "HE'S AFTER YOU." I selected that. It showed Blackbear standing at 4 graves. The first was labeled, "R.I.P. ANDRALINA JULIO PERKINS," the second was labeled, "R.I.P. ANTASIA LILY PERKINS," the third one labeled, "R.I.P. MARY "OCELOT" JERT AND JAMES "WOLFIE" PERRY JARREL", and the final one, labeled with my full name: "R.I.P. SARAH JEAN PERKINS." How did it know my full name? And how did it know how my middle name was mainly spelled? Blackbear said, "They shall rest in peace. But for you, Sarah... You will-" Static came onto the screen and made static noises, interrupting the audio, and then it faded to a picture of me as a 5-year-old. I awww'ed at my cuteness, but I was scared. The same photo that flashed across the screen appeared with text saying, "YOU'RE NEXT." The TV then turned off itself. I went outside and threw the tape onto the sidewalk. I then burned it. "Die, demons, DIE!" I yelled. 3 days later, my mind was clear of the tape. I went to the post office and got a letter. It said: "YOU'RE NEXT, SARAH..." All the memories flooded back. Goodbye, childhood... Category:KittyKittenton made these.